


Inappropriate meeting.

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Disgust to lust, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: For rarepairbd2020
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Raphael Kirsten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Inappropriate meeting.

"What did you think you were doing?" Ferdinand sinuously slid in front of Raphael as though the flooring was made of ice. Raphael halted immediately with a look of bewilderment on his features. He had no idea what the flamboyant noble was referring to. " What? When? Where?" He scratched his head to further accent his confusion. 

Ferdinand huffed at him, his arms folded in front of him in a wall of discipline. "Please form a coherent sentence. You were feasting in the war meeting. You ate with the mannerisms of a farm yard animal. The contributions you made were minimal at best. Were you even paying any attention?" 

Raphael was fidgety as Ferdinand nipped and nagged at him about his conduct in the war meeting. "I was hungry. I cannot contribute if my muscles are hungry." 

Ferdinand flicked his hair back as he broadened his stance, standing taller and prouder in front of the mammoth of a man. "I understand that hunger is distracting. Before I returned to the monastery, in the first five years of the war when House Aegir attempted to fight back against The Empire, I often went days without proper sustenance. However your muscles are not going to starve without food for 30 minutes. Could you not have waited?"

"I could have fainted if I waited." Raphael blurted out in his overly loud booming voice. He did not understand why Ferdinand was making such a fuse. It was just eating and eating was a social activity . 

Ferdinand unfolded a napkin hidden upon his person and mopped the grizzle and drool from around his mouth. There was a way to present oneself during such a formal meeting and Raphael had completely fallen below his high standards. To attend a meeting wearing a banquet of food stains and lip gloss of food grease was simply disrespectful. "I highly doubt you would have fainted. You arrived covered with food. It was obvious that you had eaten before you had arrived. You are indulging in excess."

"I do not see what the problem is." Raphael did not seem offended by the prim and proper noble. The nagging was a tad annoying but he quite liked being cleaned up by the soft napkin. It was a very pretty item with elegant embroidery, he rarely got to touch such fancy things. Ferdinand was definitely a fancy thing, just like one of those porcelain figurines he was afraid to handle just in case he broke it. 

"Cleanliness shows discipline and decency. At least try to arrive with a little effort evident in your presentation." Ferdinand was really starting to mother him. From cleaning his mouth he had moved onto combing his golden head of unruly curls. The fine tortoise shell comb was worked through a mass of tangles. Ferdinand tried not to pull his hair but that wasn't easy. Rachael's pain tolerance was incredible though. He barely even flinched as he dragged the comb through his hair. Raphael enjoyed the attention, he was reminded of when his sister used to brushed his hair and complain at him. 

"Okay, I will try and be a little tidier. It might be a little difficult after training. I sweat buckets." He roared into a boisterous laugh as he raised an arm to reveal his sweaty, moist pits. 

Ferdinand was disgusted as the armpits were flashed in his face without any consideration or respect. Raphael had to be one of the most unsavoury men he had ever met and yet, he should be repulsed but he wasn't. There was a strange tingle aching inside him and a heat arising like a glorious pheonix. Raphael was a dirty, filthy man and yet he had never been more turned on in his life. There was something raw and wild about the sweaty beast of a man which excited the hauty noble. 

Tiptoes were required to reach the summit of the man mountain. Ferdinand smashed their lips together with such force that he threatened war between their mouths. Meat, salt, and cheap tea, Raphael was not a gourmet experience, rather he was a big fluffy blanket and a bowl of comfort food. 

Raphael stood as mighty as a tower but utterly dumbfounded by the kiss. Such things did not happen to commonfolk like him. Fancy nobles did not kiss unrefined folk like him. Ferdinand was the fine porcelain figurine one was only allowed to admire but never hold. "Ferdinand?" 

Ferdinand cupped his strong fortifying cheekbones and silenced him with another kiss, with his tongue used as a battering ram to break the boundary of his lips into his mouth. Raphael was at a loss about what to do. Normally people did not just throw themselves at him. This situation was as alien to him as a flying saucer. What to do with his hands? That was quite a dilemma. There could be etiquette for hugging and touching that he was unaware of. Just keeping them by his side or hiding them in his pockets did not seem appropriate. Raphael 's hands hovered over his back searching for a place to land. Meanwhile Ferdinand knew exactly what he was doing. His fingertips danced down his tree trunk thick neck and rested upon his broad shoulders. 

"Are you disinterested in my affection?" Ferdinand noticed that Raphael wasn't getting involved with the physical contact. He might as well kiss a suit of armour if his caress was without response. Part of the fun of lusty conduct was the mutual appreciation shown by engagement. 

"No, I just don't want to mess up." Raphael sounded a little embarrassed , Ferdinand found it quite endearing. 

"You do not have to think about anything. You just do what you feel based on instinct. Let me help you explore your sexual instincts." Ferdinand took hold of his chunky fingers and landing strip palms and placed them firmly on his rear. " I believe I was devouring your mouth before we started this conversation. Let me continue." Ferdinand buried his tongue inside Raphael's mouth, performing a twisting dance with his flapping and flailing. 

Raphael pulled Ferdinand into his chest, engulfing him in the radiating heat of his arms. Ferdinand had some toned muscle due to his passion for heavy armour and horse riding but Raphael's groping and squeezing embrace completely swallowed him up in firm, throbbing meat. Ferdinand desired his hot sweaty body, he wanted to bathe in his droplets of sweat and taste the saltiness on his lips. 

Wanderlust possessed Ferdinand's hands as they roamed to Raphael's biceps, indulging in circular stroking motions. The flesh was not soft and supp!e but it was rough and dry from arduous training and a lack of upkeep. It was the feel of a worker, not a pampered noble. In contrast Raphael found Ferdinand's skin to be smooth and yielding, luxurious silk compared to the bark texture of his. 

The feel of skin upon skin, Ferdinand craved it more than anything. His fingers freed him from the confinement of clothes. Raphael was left breathless by the speed he undressed. There was little time to fully appreciate the beauty of the noble, his toned well defined muscles, the shapely riders' thighs and perky buttock and the way honeycomb hair brushed so sensually against his pecs. Raphael could have marvelled for ages but after a few blinks Ferdinand was rapidly derobing him. 

It was Ferdinand's turn to be breathless. Raphael was like a god, tall, powerful and absolutely stacked. There was plenty to manhandle as he pleased. As for the amount of sweat, Raphael was sauna hot and dripping like rain on a windowpane. He breathed deeply, absorbing his scent as the long, flat, rough side of his tongue ran the length of his torso. Raphael shuddered in exquisite expectation, a soft groan escaped his lips. Excruciating slow designs were drawn over his ribs in saliva as Ferdinand was determined to not leave even an inch untasted. A slight ticklish sensation possessed his skin as Ferdinand devoted his attention up his side and up into his armpit. Ferdinand buried his face in the sweaty nook, nipping at the blonde armpit hair like a randy rodent. Raphael did find it a little strange but did not complain. Ferdinand's lavish attention was worth the slight weirdness. He figured that different people had different kinks and Ferdinand must like armpits. He stroked over the silky waterfall of honeycomb hair, relishing the sumptuous feel. 

Ferdinand glanced up at him with 'come hither' eyes and a deliciously wicked smile. A slow lick of his teeth indicated that he was ready to up the intensity. "Lift me up, press me up against the wall and fuck me!" 

Raphael took a moment to fully comprehend the instructions given to him. They were so delightful he had to replay the words in his mind a few times. To lift Ferdinand up by his juicy thighs was easy. He might as well have been lifting a cushion. With a powerful thrust he drove Ferdinand into the nearest wall, a little harder than he intended. Ferdinand did not complain, he wrapped his arms around his neck and dug his fingers into his back. 

Ferdinand grunted coarsely as his anus was split open and he was stuffed full like a festive bird. He tossed his hair back and let it drizzle down his back as a sensual pink hue was like watercolour brush strokes on his cheeks and down his chest. Raphael drilled into him in slow but hard gyrations. Each gyrations was strong enough to jolt Ferdinand's entire body upwards. They pressed their noses together whilst deeply penetrating with eye to eye wide stares. Never did their attentions stray, all their focus and energy was on the moment. Sweet tea and meaty scents blended together in their breaths as lips brushed enough for the exchange of lip sucking kisses. 

The rubbing of chests, of lips and internal friction were the erotic images of horny dreams. They trembled in union as pleasure peppered through them. The heat of arousal created a shimmering glaze of sweat on the skin's surface. Together they rise and fall like the waves of a restless sea. Occasionally they could crush against each other like ocean ride upon Ricky cliff and cry out for more. Faster and harder as the arousal mounted to apex level. The ascension was rapid as Raphael's balls slapped upon Ferdinand's apple smooth buttocks. Ferdinand gritted his teeth as the pleasure reached the point of agonising impatience before orgasm came. Waiting and waiting, it hurt so sweetly until he unloaded upon the immovable chest of his cohorting partner. 

Raphael had stamina, a relentless thrust which could have sawn Ferdinand in two. He seesawed in and out until he was satisfied. Ferdinand felt the ooze of cum inside him, it dripped in gooey droplets. They both took a moment to take their breaths with panting in unison. Raphael set Ferdinand into the ground with extra care. Ferdinand stroked a few fingers over his prominent squared cheekbones. "Keep our little affair hush for now dear Raphael. I will grace you with my presence soon enough." With a playful wink he dressed himself before allowing Raphael to watch his arse wriggle as he walked away. 

,


End file.
